This invention relates to steam turbine blades and more particularly to supports for the trailing end of the airfoil of the control stage blades.
As shown in FIGS. 1 through 4, platform portions of the blades herebefore made have a pyramid shaped extension for supporting the trailing edge of the airfoil. The pyramid shaped portions are formed to optimize the stress distribution, but the angular sides require complicating machining operations and are difficult to check for dimensional accuracy.